viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Incinerator
The Incinerator (also known as the furnace) is an item destroyer, appearing in nearly every level of Viscera Cleanup Detail. Levels and areas without an Incinerator still feature alternate disposal methods, such as the Office (trap-door), Gravity Drive (airlock), Santa's Rampage (fireplace), and House of Horror (woodchipper, fireplace, and portal). The Incinerator appears as a large, brown/grey metallic structure with chamfered corners and three smoke pipes at the top. Two doors can be seen on either side, both of which can be opened using the primary trigger (left-click by default) to reveal a large orange fire inside. Placing any object into the fire will cause the object to first catch fire, and after a varying amount of time, disappear. Different types of objects may take different amounts of time to incinerate. This generally occurs with larger objects, although smaller objects not intended to be incinerated, such as crates and barrels, may take an equal if not longer amount of time to incinerate than other larger objects. Notes * Objects do not have to be placed fully into the Incinerator to be affected by it. Large and unwieldy objects such as body bags, metal plates, long/wide boxes, etc., can be placed at an angle with one corner or end tilted inside the door. If the object visually catches fire, it will eventually disappear like any other object. If the object does not catch fire, it may need to be shifted to a different angle. In some cases, closing the incinerator door will "help" shove the object further inside. * Certain items such as the solar flare and mining explosive will be ignited by the incinerator when placed inside it. * The incinerator cannot directly become dirty by being covered in a mess. Dropping body parts or spilling a dirty bucket inside the incinerator will not create anything that must be cleaned by the player afterward, and mopping the Incinerator with a dirty mop will not leave any decals. ** Note that messes can still be "cast" onto the Incinerator, simply due to how Unreal Engine 3 handles decals. As the Incinerator restricts the placement of decals, mopping it with a dirty mop will not apply a decal to the Incinerator, but a wall behind it instead. This mess can then appear to be on or inside the Incinerator, even though its origin is elsewhere. Also, messes applied to a wall or floor nearby may wrap around onto the Incinerator, making it appear as if it had become dirty. Cleaning the walls and floor surrounding the Incinerator will remove the "wrapping" effect. * Closing both incinerator doors with an item inside greatly reduces the amount of time taken for that object to fully incinerate and disappear. ** With both doors open, the incinerator will only operate at 25% effectiveness. Having one door closed and the other open will set the incinerator to 62.5% effectiveness while leaving both doors closed sets the incinerator to 100% effectiveness. * If objects are rattling around inside the incinerator due to a clipping issue, closing the door(s) will prevent them from flying out, as well as reduce the time it takes to stop rattling. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of "malfunctioning" and dispensing paper advertisements for the machines and objects in the game, including the Incinerator. According to the advertisement, the Incinerator's model name is the X-Butanateor Incinerator, manufactured by Morpheus Industries. The advertisement reads as follows: :"Morpheus Industries :Caches to Ashes Rust to Dust :Our new X-Butinateor Incinerators are Hot and Heavy! :The primary unit features dual door access combined with a high-temperature atomization grill that has more than enough destructive power to eliminate any potential contaminants. :Order today and you will receive an entire canister of X-Butinateor gas for free!" Category:Level Mechanics